


Homecoming

by Weifuxiaoxiang_S



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, RPS, british actors, osterland
Genre: Bad Grammar Spelling, English Using Practice, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weifuxiaoxiang_S/pseuds/Weifuxiaoxiang_S
Summary: My early Osterland work XDHaz got back home and discovered that he might be in love with his best mate, however, the feeling is mutual.Errors are all mine.





	Homecoming


    It was Tuesday afternoon, Harrison just got back London from the Milan. He went to Tom’s house straightly, saw Tom and Harry watching World Cup in no surprise. Harrison enjoyed every molecule of the gas in that little room since he stepped in.   
      
      
      
    “Hey guys, whats score now?” He shouted.  
      
    “Double O, quite tense tho.” Harry replied in an extremely sharp voice which notified his high concentration.   
      
    “Got ya.”Harrison laughed a bit, then peeled his coat and sit down right beside Tom.  
      
      
      
    Tom’s eyes were glued on the telly too. He turned his head to his best friend for a second and went back to the game very quickly. Harrison moaned in such a low volume that he was so sure only Tom could catch. The room was dark because the curtain had been closed and no lights were on. So Tom put his sweaty right hand on the man’s thigh, for a comforting sake.   
      
      
      
    Harrison tried to watch the soccer with them but those runner figures could not get his attention. After a while, he found himself staring at Tom in a way how a scientist reads the formula. Pale raying on Tom’s face but unbelievably, he still looked so vivid and energetic. Those little hairs are unavoidable to attract the man, so as his eyelash, thick and wavy. Harrison failed to list out all the beauty inside every part of Tom, however, he understood why fans are chasing Tom around the world.   
      
      
      
    He had been so static until one of the team shot. Harry cried loudly and Tom was tapping his leg in a great force. Harrison smiled back when he saw the cuddly face right in front. Few minutes later, the referee whistled, Tom jumped from the couch and clapping. Harrison grabbed Tom’s leg for protecting him fall down in accident.     
      
      
      
    “Haz, Let’s go make some tea.” Tom said in a pleased voice.  
      
    Harrison stood up, then Tom leapt to the man’s wide open arms. Harry laughed and back on his phone sending his ins story.  
      
      
      
    Harrison followed the shorter one to the kitchen and closed the door. Tom opened the upper cabinet, on his tiptoe.   
      
    “Need help?” Harrison moved closer.  
      
    “Thanks but I got it.” Tom stepped on Harrison’s shoes with his bare feet after he turned around.  
      
    “Hey you naughty.” Harrison looked horizontally because the little advantage Tom had made himself.   
      
      
      
    Then that feeling hit him again. He could not really move his eyes away from the boy, who is a bit older than him but always acts younger. Harrison guessed the departure might be a factor.  
      
      
      
    “Buddy, I miss you.” He said.  
      
    “Ye you better do,” Tom giggled, “well, I miss you a lot too.”  
      
      
      
    They were in such a close distance, Harrison thought the kissing scene that they have seen in Love Island should probably happen after such a conversation. His mind was shut down coz Tom looked into his eyes so sincerely, but neither of them did a thing. Tom went back to his cups and left the back to Harrison. The man rubbed his burning ears and swore.   
      
      
      
    “Easy man, What’s wrong?” Tom did not even look back.  
      
    “I saw a video on twitter one girl labelled your cheek." Harrison hoped his words does not sound jealousy.  
      
    "O right, she looks fabulous. I mean her hair, kinda remains me of Elle." Tom blinked, got the tea and handed one over to Harrison.  
      
    “Okay,” The man swallowed the tea. He really screwed. “I wanna tell you something.”  
      
    “Yes?” Tom tilted his head.   
      
    “Remember those days we watched whole Spider-Man films for preparing your role? The thing Maguire said to Dunst how he felt about Marry Jane? ”   
      
    “The stronger weaker thing?” Tom replied shockingly.  
      
    “Em, yes, I get that now.” Harrison frowned.  
      
    “That’s great, man. Who is the lucky?” the shorter licked the lips.  
      
    “Someone you know.” Harrison finished the tea and headed back to the living room.  
      
      
      
    After the family finished their dinner, both boys went to Tom’s room playing PS4. The room looked tidy and in order, Harrison could smell the laundry detergent that often used by Hollands, Tom smells like that too.  
      
       
      
    “Haz,” Tom set the game and threw himself to the cushion, “I am aware that I am a dick sometimes, but I wanna let you know I can be trusted. ”  
      
      
      
    Harrison had never doubted that Tom would give up digging since he ran away from the kitchen this afternoon. However, he did not plan to exhibit something he was not sure himself to his best friend this soon.  
      
      
      
    "Hey Thomas, I always know I can tell you everything. It is kind of vague for me. I need some time to figure it out." Harrison kneeled beside Tom, stared him gently.  
      
      
      
    "Sure, tell me when you ready then." Tom smiled, started the game.  
      
      
      
    Playing time ended at half-past eleven, Tom yawned, put down his gamepad on the wooden floor. He leant to the taller man’s shoulder, teased the man to go bath with him.  
      
      
      
    “Really? I would love to.” Haz teased back and princess carried the man to the restroom. Tom cried in the open mouth and fingernails sunk into the man's arm. Their moves brought Tom's mom attention asking them to keep their voices low. However, Harrison did not participate in washing time with Tom, he settled the boy and walked back to get changing clothes for him.  
      
      
      
    Tom could not tell how he feels when he heard that Haz is into someone. It is so complicated and simple simultaneously. There is curiosity, excitement, happiness with the same amount of confusion, terrify and anxious. He turned the shower tap to the right side and hoped the cool water can calm him down. However, it made him worse. He was alone in the restroom and he knew that the one he cares about the most is only a few feet away. His body was shaking that he could not control to close His brown eyes and imagine what is going to happen if a girl cuts into them.   
      
      
      
    “Hey Tom, your pyjamas.” Harrison slides the glass door and acknowledged no hot streams inside the room. He sighed a bit. “You gonna catch cold you know? Tommy? ”  
      
      
      
    Tom did not expect Haz coming, or I rephrase, he tried to behave like a philosopher too much that he had forgotten Harrison was going to come back at one point. He almost slipped on the watery mosaic tiles in shock.  
      
      
      
    "Haz don't ya knock?" Tom coughed.  
      
    "Oh, right I am sorry if I interrupt anything." Harrison laughed out and caught the man in his full hug.  
      
      
      
    "You smell like Tessa, you played with her?" Tom put his head on the man’s shoulder, crossed arms around the neck.  
      
      
      
    “Yea and you look like a drowning dog here in daddy’s chest.” Harrison ignored the embarrassment that puffed up but put the towel on Tom’s wet hairs to dry them.   
      
    
    
    
    Tom had been sleeping about twenty minutes after Harrison told him that he'd stay in the guest room. The man was brushing teeth with a mint flavour toothpaste. Massive white foams surrounded his mouth and might stain his black cotton shirt in a second. His phone, which has the same colour as the shirt, vibrated with displaying notification of the incoming message.  
      
      
      
    “Very Night Haz. Hope you have not forgotten Rocky yet? I will be on a short business trip so if you are leisure this weekend...”  
      
      
      
    The text was not complete. However, Harrison swiped the phone screen immediately. He sent a voice message with an indistinct voice saying that he can't be happier to take care of Rocky. Then the man checked his schedule to ensure he would have plenty of time with this little friend, he said to himself, it would be a sweet idea to walk few blocks with Rocky and Tom together.  
      
      
      
    "Oh But Tom has to go the ACE." Harrison coughed. He put the phone down after replying to all the texts.  
      
      
      
    Harrison stared the mirror, the glass was fogged and reflected a blur him. The complication has not been solved, so it tracked him down when the phone stopped to ring.  
      
      
      
    Harrison thought that talking to his best friend if they both have a moment would be a great idea, then he denied himself. It is irresponsible to even bring the words without the resolve. He valued Tom much more than a friend, but a lifelong family member. Tom's Career is on the line. However, what scared Harrison the most is the influence, the difference, the transformation that would be created after some rushing lines. It is unfair to do the comparison because there is only one Tom Holland in 7b400million walking creature. He Pictured those great memories in his life, Tom is there and everywhere.  
      
      
      
    The man washed his face carelessly. He headed up to glance at the white ceiling, water slipped to his velvety neck.  
      
      
      
    Like what happens in other fictions, Harrison had a dream. You don't count it as the enlightenment because it is so ordinary. He dreamed himself swaying with crowds in a bar, the ACDC background had the same rhythm as Harrison's heartbeat that his limbs trembled. He was high and grasped someone's waist. Those purple and golden lights blinded him that he could not tell who was beside him, he was up to call out the name.  
      
      
      
    The man was then awakened, felt dizzy and gross. Exaggerate spotlights were still on his retina. Harrison saw a familiar face right in front.  
      
      
      
    "Tom? What you doing here." He pulled the quilt to cover his face with a moan, but he could not succeed with Tom pulling the opposite direction at the same time.  
      
      
      
    “That is my question Harrison, It is my room.” Tom giggled, always sounded like ten years old.   
      
      
      
    "Don’t fool me you kiddo.” Harrison sat up. He was cheated by his best man for a msec but distinguished the laugh soon enough. He smiled when the shorter combed his hair.   
      
      
      
    Tom was half naked because he does not wear upper clothes for sleeping. Harrison followed lines and pits of the living body, a divine way. He saw the purity and the elegance, fancied the power that buries deep inside. He then wished to label the body with the commitment, grip it when needed. Such an unspeakable desire nailed Harrison, pained the abdomen, pained the heart.   
      
      
      
    “Okay get up,” Tom could not bare a stationary man any more, he jumped out the bed.“ we can run few laps before everyone wakes up.”   
      
      
      
    Harrison gave a confident answer. And he was also confident that he is in love with his best friend. The amazing boy who is loved by the whole world, the one who stands right beside him but unreachable.  
      
      
    
    
    
    Harrison is checking his passport and ticket to Italy, the plane will launch in forty minutes. On the other hand, Tom just finished his work in ACE. He receives a message from his best friend.  
      
      
      
    /Italy again. And how you doing bud?  
      
      
      
    Tom smiles without any camouflage, barely heard Hiddleston’s calling about the caramel Frappuccino.  
      
      
      
    /Im great, bud. Mr. Hiddleston helped me a lot. When will you be bak?   
      
      
      
    /Not sure. But you won't miss my birthday. X-D  
      
      
      
    Tell you the truth, Tom was not great but bothered. He left Harrison to work without the answer, he checked Instagram and Twitter if he catches any breathy time. He was terrified to click the newly updated story button because he did not know who is beside Harrison right now. Tom felt relieved when he saw no girls but his brother Harry, Barrett and the good-looking guy Harrison himself.   
      
      
      
    And he admitted to everyone that he does not do well when he works without Harrison’s support. Because in the end, he is still a twenty-two years old boy who just started his marvel-filming. Because no matter how many fans comment or reply his twitter, he looks for Harrison’s. Or I quote, “ To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the World.”   
      
      
      
    Tom drowns into his emotions for too long until the vibration brought him back.  
      
      
      
    /K I have to go now. Catch up with you later. Rest yourself.  
      
      
      
    What Harrison does not know is that Tom senses the gap too. The changing happens no matter how much you resist, the difference between working hours, the eyes and ears behind and stress from the entire public. I give you an example, stupid fans’ questions in ACE. Tom wants to be a popular famous guy for sure, but how to be one who handles his career and personal life well is the next level thing.   
      
       
      
    Tom grabs the cold drink and sits with his co-worker in silence. He admires the one beside him, Mr. Hiddleston is not only a brilliant performer, and who also treats people properly. But Tom also sees that no matter how hard this respectful actor dedicates, people shouted him for their own benefits. It a tough route waiting for Tom to drive on, he never backs off because there is someone named Harrison Osterfield.  
      
      
      
    “Mr. Hiddleston, ” Tom sunk the cream through the plastic pipe. “May I ask a personal question?”   
      
      
      
    “Go ahead. I am all ears. ” Mr.Hiddleston turns his head back, watching the little rising star gently.   
      
      
      
    “Have you ever lose a friend? You know, it is too hard for me to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry if it goes to any privacy.” Tom is biting his tongue.  
      
      
      
    “Not at all. I comprehended. Do you mean you and Mr. Osterfield? ” Hiddleston takes a sip of his no sugar Mocha.  
      
      
      
    “Yes. He will be on top of world knowing you still remember him, ” Tom laughed out “I wish I’m just scaring himself for no reason. But the thing is, I know nothing about future and what happens to me and him.”  
      
      
      
    “You are right. We are all confused, whether you standing on stage or being a police officer in the local station.” Mr. Hiddleston stops for a while. “I wondering such questions too. Doing this job can be very difficult to have leisure time with people we love, but so as the saying, Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. What determines, is your decision. ”  
      
      
      
    Tom tries to sort out those line. I think he probably understood because he texted Harrison that:  
      
      
      
    /Copy that. I will come to your place on 4 July and we can be homies back London when your job down.   
      
      
      
    -FIN


End file.
